verdunfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpenjäger
:The Alpenkorps was the elite of the German Army. As a lightweight unit, the Alpenjäger advance to close proximity of the enemy using the "Scharfschütze" as cover and the recon plane as guidance. The "Aufklärer" scout will then take care of the nearby enemies as the "Überwacher" observes their positions. :- Official Verdun Squad Guidehttp://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=182831658 The Alpenjäger are a scout squad which is a lightly armed and very fast-moving squad for generally aggressive play. They can use their recon plane to scout the enemy trench lines. This recon plane will show any enemies on your minimap for your entire squad. They also have twice as much stamina as every other squad, and therefore, can sprint for twice as long. In the recon squads, both Alpenjäger and Chasseurs Alpins, you can spawn on any member of the squad, as long as they are near a spawnpoint. You will notice if you're next to a spawnpoint when there is a text with "number squad reinforcements can spawn near you". With provision of information to spot enemy weak spots, lessened penalties for death, large sprint meters, and the some protection from enemy reconnaissance planes in that they cannot be made aware of under certain circumstances, this is very much one of the most popular and effective aggressive squads. Squad roles Oberjäger :Find the way! The role of the "Oberjäger" officer is to find weaknesses in the enemy line using aerial reconaissaince and lead the squad through. As Oberjäger, it is your role to call in recon planes as often as you can, and to report enemy locations to your teammates. You can also place the "Move here" marker to set objectives for your squad members, which will result in extra experience points to members of the squad near the marker when killing enemies. Scharfschütze :Take them out! Trained as an elite marksman, the role of the "Scharfschütze" is to take out enemy sentries or patrols in order for the squad to advance. As Scharfschütze, it's your task to keep the enemy machineguns and snipers down. Once unlocked, you can equip your rifle with a scope, to make this task easier. With the recon plane showing where enemies are, you can effectively know where enemies are from behind cover and move to positions to snipe them from a safe distance. Überwacher :Close in and reveal The role of the Überwacher is to sneak close to enemy positions and reveal their position to the rest of the team. Theoretically, you are the spotter for the Scharfschütze and can reveal enemies close to you on the squad's minimap. You can equip yourself with binoculars to make this task easier. Aufklärer :Get close and personal The role of the Aufklärer is to sneak up to enemies and engage them with melee weapons. Basically, it is the squad's trench cleaner. You can be equipped with a deadly bayonet, or a deadly knife. You can use this well when behind enemies, or close to them. Abilites and progression References Category:Squads Category:Central Powers